


M'Dear

by MintIceTea



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintIceTea/pseuds/MintIceTea
Summary: Just day-to-day dialogue between Isaac and Miria one night after digging for gold.





	M'Dear

"Good night, Isaac!"

Night, Miria!

…

…

…

"Hey, Isaac?"

What is it, Miria?

"Can you come sleep in my hammock?"

Of course, Miria m'dear!

…

…

"Hey, Isaac?"

What-Ouch! Move your elbow, Miria!

"Sorry! I was just wondering how come we're still looking for gold in this tunnel when we can't find any?"

Well, uh, because the best gold is hidden way down in the earth! It wouldn't be our greatest robbery if it were easy to find you know. They have a saying in the Orient-hmm.

"…what's the saying, Isaac?"

Uh, I seem to have forgotten it. Oh, well! It'll come to me in the morning!

"Even when you forget, you're amazing, Isaac!"

Aren't I? Ahahahaha!

"Hahahaha!"

…

…

…

"Hey, Isaac?"

What is it, Miria?

"I love you."

I love you too, Miria m'dear.


End file.
